Ditched
by Beeyotch-Barbie
Summary: When Hermione is left in the hands of trouble by her "friends", she isn't quite sure who turn to anymore. Whether it's Ginny Weasley or Draco Malfoy. Who knows what is to happen to the poor girl who has always been confined to a certain type of people.


The trio was wandering the halls after curfew. This was nothing unusual. It was what they did every night. Only, this was the first time Harry, Ron, and Hermione ventured after hours without Harry's cloak of invisibility. This, of course, sent Hermione Granger, the notorious good girl, on the edge.

"Are you sure that wandering around after curfew is a good idea, Harry? What if something happens? You know that Filch would love to get us ever since you found out that he was a squib."

"Relax, 'Mione," Harry said cockily, "we won't get caught." Ron nodded, agreeing.

Miss Granger glared at them. They couldn't know for sure that they wouldn't get caught. There was always a possibility. Always.

But, since the two were her best, and really only, friends, she fell into step with them as they snuck through the halls whispering about some sort of revenge plan. This cannot be good.

She followed them to the trophy room. Ron snuck up to the case and pulled down a trophy.

"Is it the right one?" Harry questioned. Ron nodded.

Hermione caught the name on the trophy: Draco Malfoy. Hermione's stomach twisted into a knot. This cannot be good. This cannot be good at all.

Ron set the trophy to the ground and sniggered. Harry waved his wand and said a spell that Hermione couldn't make out. The trophy that was presented to Malfoy three days prior was now in the form of a penis. Oh God.

This was bad. Very very bad.

"Harry! How could you do something of this sort? Isn't there another way to get back at him?"

Harry ignored her and high-fived Ron. Did they ever listen?

The stupid gits didn't take notice to the pair of gray eyes that seemed to be following the three of them. Hermione, of course, took immediate notice.

"Harry, Ron," Hermione whispered.

The boys continued to ignore her. Of course. They thought she as going to lecture them. Why would they listen?

"Guys!" No response.

"Weasley, Potter!" Nada.

She slapped the back of their heads. "Oi! You two!"

"WHAT?" They yelled simultaneously.

They looked at Hermione, and then past her.

"Filch," Harry whispered. He and Ron scrambled out into hallway, leaving Hermione to the dogs.

Mr. Filch smiled down at Hermione, "Well, well, well... Thought that you'd be sneaky and outsmart me, violating the rules as if you're above them. Well, it didn't work out that way, huh, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked at her feet and followed the caretaker down the hall to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall was shocked that it was her star pupil that was the reason that she was called at this hour. "Please explain yourself."

"Well, Professor, I..." Harry and Ron's faces flashed before her eyes.

Should she rat them out? She probably would have run if she were in their shoes. She was lying to herself. She wouldn't have left them there. She wouldn't have turned an award into sex organ in the first place. They did deserve punishment. But they were her friends. She couldn't betray them like that.

"I wanted revenge on Malfoy, so I figured this was the best way. Of course, it was a very irrational choice and should not have done it."

"Yes, Miss Granger, you should not have. I was a very childish thing that you did, and I would have thought you would be above such shenanigans."

Hermione glanced at her teacher then back at her feet.

"Miss Granger, was it only you that was a part of this prank?"

Hermione once again thought about turning her friends in, but decided against it.

"Yes Professor. It was just me." Hermione looked back up. Minerva McGongall was looking sadly at Hermione.

"Alright Miss Granger. Then I have to give you three months detention. I'm sorry dear."

Hermione nodded numbly and walked back to the Gryffindor Tower, where she should have been the last few hours.

She stripped down, threw on her pajamas and crawled into her bed where sleep claimed her minutes later.

* * *

A/N: Well, this was my first HP fanfic. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
